Primeiro Amor
by HitsukoToushirou
Summary: Lee vai para entregar documentos para Gaara, e acabam por ter uma conversa um tanto 'diferente' e está resulta ne uma coisa inesperada para o Kasekage. Sinopse Fail Leiam que vão saber melhor do que se trata.


PRIMEIRO AMOR

O pequeno kazekage virou a esquina e caminhou até o corredor onde era seu quarto. O dia tinha sido longo e difícil, com muitos papeis para assinar, o adolescente só queria descansar um pouco. Ele abriu a porta com um clique suave e foi surpreendido por uma figura de pé ao lado da cama.

_Oh, gaara-sama! Desculpe-me, você não estava em seu escritório para que e-eu... bem... eu pensei que este era o melhor lugar pra te... encontrar- a folha gaguejou em constrangimento. Rock Lee respirou fundo para endireitar-se. -Eu fui enviado aqui por Konoha para entregar alguns documentos importantes.- Gaara, ainda tentando se recuperar do choque olhou para Lee por um momento. Primeiro em sua mão direita, depois para a esquerda e para a cama.

_Bem, onde estão eles?-

_O-oh certo! Deixei-os em sua mesa de seu escritório. - Gaara já estava se encontrado um pouco divertido.

_Bem, se você já entregou os documentos, por que você veio aqui? Pra olhar para mim?- Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio por um minuto. A folha estava com os punhos fechados com força e seus olhos pareciam se perder para a direita da face do kazekage.

_Bem, eu estava... -, ele respirou fundo outra vez-Francamente eu estava, preocupado com você. - Nesta declaração o jovem adolescente ficou um pouco surpreso. Este rapaz de outra aldeia que tinha conhecido há anos, mas nunca fora realmente amigável com ele (na verdade, ele já havia quase o deixado morto) estava agora dizendo que estava preocupado com ele? Gaara inclinou a cabeça para um lado como se questionasse as palavras. Lee começou a falar de novo- Sempre que me deparo com você, você parece sempre tão infeliz, ou, talvez descontente, e eu estava bem... Preocupado, eu sempre te vejo solitário... Quer dizer, eu nunca o vi com uma namorada ou qualquer coisa, eu queria ter certeza de que você se sentia bem mesmo estando só" Gaara deu um passo ou dois à frente, ele tinha cerca de três metros de distância do gênio do trabalho duro, e o olhou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos escuros, procurando a razão pela qual ele poderia se preocupar com alguém tão distante como ele era.

_Bem... eu...- Isso foi estranho, será que ele realmente quer falar com Lee sobre isso? -Eu nunca realmente... Nunca tive uma namorada. - Lee foi pego de surpresa.

_Você quer dizer, você nunca amou, que você nunca sentiu desejo por alguém?- Tanto a areia quanto a folha ainda estavam um pouco desconfortáveis com a conversa. Mais uma vez, Gaara inclinou a cabeça para um lado e disse:

_O que é desejo?- A folha estava atordoada, mas realmente se sentia triste por esse menino.

_Sabe, você pode olhar para alguém, e, não importa o que você sente por ela emocionalmente, você só quer, você só sabe, tocá-lo.- Isso foi tudo tão novo e confuso para Gaara, mesmo que ele tenha dezessete anos.

_E o que seria tocá-lo? Quer dizer, como lutar?

_Você sabe Gaara-sama, do que eu estou falando, eu quero dizer, o sexo?- Mais uma vez o kage nora perguntou:

_E o que é isso?- Lee ficou surpreso que o menino não sabia sobre isso, mas ele não tinha certeza de como ele, ou se ele mesmo deve explicar isso para ele. Então, uma pergunta lhe veio à cabeça que a folha estava morrendo de vontade de saber, algo que, quando me veio à mente, tinha o feito corar fortemente.

_Bem, gaara-sama, você já... se tocou? Você sabe, eu quero dizer, se masturbar?- Gaara estava ficando impaciente, ele só queria saber o que essas palavras estrangeiras (para ele) significavam.

_Não. Diga-me.

_Oh meu deus Gaara-sama, você quer dizer que você nunca, se masturbou antes, tipo, nunca tocou a si mesmo?

_Eu realmente já me toquei fisicamente, mas eu não acho que seja da maneira de que você está fazendo referência.

_Bem, você, uh... nunca se tocou quando seu membro fica todo rijo e começa a, assim, apontar para cima?- O kazekage, acredite ou não, na verdade nunca experimentou isso antes.

_Não. Nunca. Quer dizer, eu toquei-o para... Bem... Urinar, mas, não é só pra que serve?- Lee foi subitamente obrigado a ser um irmão mais velho, não, mais como um tutor para ensinar o pobre kazekage o que ele está perdendo.

_Gaara... sama...- o gênio do trabalho duro deu mais um passo para a frente e gentilmente colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do menor. Gaara estremeceu ao toque. Quando foi a última vez que eu já estava tão perto de qualquer corpo? Ele não conseguia se lembrar. A folha levantou a mão enfaixada lentamente para o rosto do garoto e acariciou seu rosto levemente, e com delicadeza. Os olhos do kazakage se arregalaram. Isso era tão novo e desconfortável para ele, sendo, tocado assim, mas, de alguma forma... Ele gostava. Foi Lee? Ou apenas sua persistência física que fez arrepios subir sua espinha? Gaara não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas ele não queria perder este momento. Ele se inclinou um pouco, com o peito brevemente roçando contra o da folha, e suas bochechas coraram profundamente. Com uma mão na bochecha de Gaara e a outra em sua cintura fina, a folha olhou fundo nos olhos do outro e disse:

_Deixe-me mostrar-lhe... o que você está perdendo.- Ele se inclinou para frente, a respiração já começando a se tornar instável, já que estava quase uma polegada longe do rosto do kage. Com um desejo forte em seu coração, Lee curvou seus lábios suaves ao redor da boca quente e úmida do kazekage, segurando-o com força, abraçando-o em seu beijo. Gaara sentiu quase como se seu coração fosse explodir, o que era esse sentimento estranho? Cada coisa estava acontecendo tão rápido...

Depois de um momento, o pequeno adolescente relaxou-se do aperto da besta verde, e começou a mover lentamente os lábios em torno dos da folha, seguindo seus instintos para aprofundar o beijo. Gaara era um pouco desleixado e inexperiente, mas Lee sentiu seu desejo, e estremeceu de alegria no gemido que escapou do Kazekage como isso ele deslizou sua língua dentro da cavidade. Lee ligeiramente tocou a ponta de sua língua com a de Gaara. Suas línguas começaram a deslizar suavemente uma contra a outra, com isso o aperto no estômago aumentou. Lee só queria inalar cheiro do menino inocente, ser o primeiro a o apresentar para ele prazer final. Suas línguas começaram a mover-se uma contra a outra, lutando ferozmente para comandar o beijo. As mãos de Lee apertaram ao redor da cintura de gaara e os braços do Kazakage mudaram-se para envolver lentamente em torno do pescoço do mais alto, puxando-o ainda mais para seu abraço.

Lee se afastou de repente, dando-lhes um momento tão necessário para respirar.

_Lee-kun... - Por que ele parou? Lee estava com o rosto vermelho, e inclinou-se ligeiramente, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, engolindo bocados de ar.

_Gaara-sama... Eu- Ele endireitou-se e colocou a mão no braço do kazekage. -Eu quero, não, eu preciso... eu tenho que te mostrar o que é.

_Lee-kun, o que quer que fosse,... era... incrível. É isso é... isso é sexo?- Lee começou a rir, ele não se conteve, ele podia ver que Gaara estava envergonhado e um pouco irritado. Ele se inclinou profundamente, lançando uma sombraçelha erguida para o garoto pálido.

_Não, Gaara-sama, isso era apenas um gosto...- Com isso, ele colocou as mãos sobre o peito da areia levemente empurrou-o até que ele caiu sobre a cama. Lee se inclinou para frente e deitou sobre o outro e mais uma vez iniciaram um beijo só que este era carregado e apaixonado, enquanto suas mãos começaram a se mover para baixo...

Elas deslizaram sobre a camisa de Gaara e depois para baixo dela, colocando a mão sobre a pele quente suave, tocando-a através das pontas dos dedos, saboreando a textura de sua pele, e o sabor de seu beijo... Gaara choramingou um pouco quando a folha moveu uma mão até seus mamilos enrijecidos e começou a atiçar devagar e apertá-los. Ele brincou com ambos os botões despertados por um tempo, amando os gemidos que emanam de uma ligeira fenda entre os lábios do kage...

Antes que a criança da areia afobada percebesse nenhum deles tinha suas camisas. Lee mudou-se para mamar em uma das rosas de Gaara, beijou os mamilos, enquanto seus dedos famintos ocupavam o outro. Ele estava respirando pesadamente agora, sentindo um prazer apertado construir em seu peito. Gaara suspirou em voz alta uma vez que Lee mordeu um de seus mamilos, enviando uma onda de choque de prazer masoquista para abaixo de sua barriga... O que foi isso? Abaixo de suas calças estavam começando a se sentir desconfortável...

_Lee-kun... ele... ele se sente tão apertado lá embaixo...- Lee imediatamente avia entendido... Gaara estava recebendo sua primeira ereção. A folha desceu e lentamente começou a retirar a calça de Gaara, revelando sua boxer vermelha. Ele atirou o resto de suas roupas atirando-as em todo o quarto e para o chão, revelando um Kazekage nu em todo o seu esplendor...

Ele parecia quase brilhar, revelado e tímido com o olhar lascivo de Lee. Lee desviou os olhos da bela curvatura do corpo trêmulo de Gaara até seus olhos.

_Gaara-sama... Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei... E eu... eu sempre quis te dar isso.- O ingênuo e não esperando Gaara deu a folha um olhar muito uke e inocente.

_Lee-kun, eu... eu... eu não sei o que é o amor. Quer dizer... Eu acho que eu já sei, mas... talvez... talvez... você pode me mostrar.- Impulsionado pelo desejo e palavras de Gaara, ele levou as mãos até os quadris do Kazekage, acariciando sua carne pálida com os polegares. Gaara soltou um gemido abafado quando Lee abocanhou seu membro pulsante. Ele movia lentamente o rosto para baixo, respirando levemente, respiração que estava fazendo cócegas na pele sensível, Lee subiu sua cabeça ligeiramente para cima, e beijou a ponta. -Gaah-!- Gaara suspirou de repente. Ele podia sentir a pressão e intensamente quente acumular-se em seu estômago... Isso era... Tão bom...

Ele contrariou seus quadris para cima impulsivamente querendo encaixar-se completamente na caverna quente, mas a mão de Lee empurrou-o de volta para baixo, e continuou a chupar apenas a ponta.

_Lee-kun... por favor... ahhh...- Lee não queria acabar com isso tão rapidamente. Ele mostrou a língua para acariciar a fenda, e depois deixar um rastro molhado movendo-se para baixo do seu eixo e fazer o trajeto novamente. Gaara estava corado e lhe faltava ar. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão bem antes! Todo esse prazer... Foi demais!

_AAHHH!- Ele gritou de repente, com Lee totalmente revestindo o seu membro em sua boca, fazendo-o engasgar um pouco. Ele começou a movimentar a cabeça lentamente para cima e para baixo, extraindo gemidos entre cortados do adolescente de lábios inchados. Ele começou a provar o pré- goso salgado, e gentilmente puxou sua cabeça para trás, deixando uma trilha de saliva pegajosa ainda conectar a ele e Gaara. Recebendo gemidos de protesto seguido.

_Lee... kun... não...

_Gaara-sama, eu quero dar tudo de mim para você.- Gaara não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer, mas sabia que ele queria tudo de Lee também.

_Lee-kun, eu quero, te fazer sentir-se bem...- Lee já estava muito consciente de seu membro já latejante de dor.

_Você vai em breve. - Lee começou a puxar as calças para baixo, junto com a cueca, revelando um membro completamente excitado. Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram de choque e curiosidade.

_Lee-kun, você é, você é, tão grande! Não espere... Eu não sei, eu não posso...

_Gaara-sama... Eu preciso fazer você se sentir bem... Eu preciso de você para me fazer sentir bem.- Gaara, ainda tremendo de seu encontro anterior, olhou figura agora nua da Besta verde com conflito de medo e desejo, seu coração batendo fortemente. O que ele deve fazer?

_O- ok...- Gaara estava começando a sentir-se ansioso, queria Lee em sua total prioridade, querendo senti-lo, tocá-lo, amá-lo. Ele também sentiu sua masculinidade pulsante e ansiava para a liberação. Lee abaixou-se para beijar Gaara com força e feroz. Suas línguas se chocaram, mais uma vez, Lee começou a mover seus quadris para o Kazekage, esfregando seus membros em conjunto. A mão enfaixada de Lee começou a acariciar as coxas macias, começou a tatear o ninja da areia até chagar a sua bunda firme.

_AHH! Lee... aguarde... por favor... PARE!- O ninja da areia disse de repente. Lee se afastou instantaneamente, Gaara estava nervoso e tremendo. Ele sabia que o mais novo estava se sentindo bem... Então por que ele quer parar? Gaara estendeu a mão e colocou uma palma na cintura de Lee. - Lee-kun, eu... eu quero, mas eu...- Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e fechou os olhos, para depois levantar a cabeça de novo em um grito:_Eu estou com tanto medo- Lee se inclinou para então abraçar mais novo, abraçaram-se em um abraço apertado, Gaara chorando e Lee silenciando-o enquanto acariciava seus cabelos vermelhos.

_Gaara-sama, eu sei que isso parece assustador e novo, simplesmente irreal, mas eu prometo a você, eu vou fazer você sentir mais prazer do que você nunca sentiu antes. Eu... Eu realmente te amo, e eu sei que você não vai se arrepender.- Sua mão deslizou para o pescoço do menor junto com sua boca, e ele começou a chupar com firmeza a pele sensível do menor. Gaara gemeu alto quando a mão de Lee encontrou o seu membro e começou a bombeá-lo lentamente.

_Oh Deus, sim, POR FAVOR! Lee é isso que eu quero o que eu preciso, eu preciso de você agora!- Gaara o fez se sentir tão incrível, mas o que dizer de Lee? O Kazekage percebeu que ele havia negligenciado as necessidades de seu amante. Ele estendeu a mão trêmula para baixo e cautelosamente tocou a ponta do membro de Lee. A boca de Lee se desprendeu das do menor e imediatamente soltou um suspiro. Então... o Kazekage poderia fazer Lee se sentir bem? ... Ganhando mais confiança, Gaara avia apreendido todo o eixo e começou a repetir o movimento que a Folha estava realizando sobre ele. Sentaram-se entrelaçados no centro da cama, suando e ofegando juntos.

_Gaara-sama, eu vou... Espera, PARE!- O ninja areia arrancou a mão instantaneamente. Oh, Deus, ele sabia! Ele tinha feito algo errado! Agora Lee iria odiá-lo, ele tinha certeza disso! Gaara inclinou a cabeça para baixo, olhos lacrimejando e Lee parou de acariciar o membro necessitado do Kazekage.

_É minha culpa, não é?! Eu sabia que não poderia fazer você se sentir tão bem!- ele disse soluçando. Os olhos de Lee se arregalaram de surpresa.

_N-não Gaara! Você entendeu tudo errado!- A mão enfaixada alcançou o pálido e trêmulo queixo e levantou-o, enquanto a outra afastou as lágrimas. -Você me fez sentir tão incrível, eu quero ir... dentro de você.- Gaara olhou para a besta sincero e gentil, os olhos vagando no seu bronzeado rosto, perfeitamente esculpido...

Espere, dentro dele? Lee puxou o menor em um beijo suave.

_Você vai se sentir desconfortável no início, mas logo você vai adorar.- Mas Gaara já havia confiado ne Lee ... É claro que iria se sentir bem... Certo? Lee colocou suavemente o adolescente pálido perpendicular na cama, seu cabelo espalhado sobre um travesseiro macio. Lee abre as pernas de Gaara, dobrado levemente seus joelhos. Ele ergueu a mão para pegar a camisa que estava jogada na cama, e tirou uma garrafa de líquido delgado*, em seguida, jogou a camisa no chão.

_Isso vai fazer doer menos- Ele esguichou um grande jato de liquido pegajoso em todos os dedos, e baixou-os para a entrada enrugada de Gaara. Lee sabia que o menor seria apertado e teimoso, então ele decidiu cuidar de prepará-lo. Com os dedos e começou a massagear com firmeza sua entrada, empurrando a massa muscular. Gaara começou a contorcer-se um pouco. Foi um pouco estranho, mas não totalmente desconfortável. Mas então veio o primeiro dedo. Tomando cuidado para desembrulhar as ataduras para baixo de seus pulsos, ele empurrou um dedo para dentro do apertado anel de músculos, extraindo um gemido do Kazekage. Doeu, e sentiu-se extremamente estranho... É isso que Lee queria dizer com estar dentro dele? Lee moveu seu dedo em um movimento circular. Então pegou um segundo dedo e empurrou-o ao lado do primeiro. Gaara arqueou sua coluna para trás e gritou:

_Naaagh... Lee! Isso dói!- Lee sabia que isso poderia ser desagradável.

_Shhhhh... Tudo vai ficar bem.- Ele lhe mordiscou a orelha, para distraí-lo. Funcionou bem, mas não para o terceiro dedo. Até então, Gaara estava gemendo, gemidos e gritos abafados e doloridos quando Lee começou a unir-los. Lee levou a mão livre e agarrou o membro de Gaara, e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo profundo apaixonado.

_Gaara, eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto, eu odeio ver você com tanta dor, mas logo você vai sentir-se incrível, eu prometo. - Gaara apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Lee tirou a mão do membro de Gaara após uma bomba rápida, e pegou a garrafa de lubrificante, ensaboando seu próprio membro no liquido. Ele agarrou-o e levantou-o também para a entrada do Kazekage. Ele começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, antes de acrescentar:

-Gaara-sama, eu, eu vou, colocá-lo dentro de você. - Gaara não podia imaginar algo muito maior do que três dedos dentro dele. Mas ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, permitindo que Lee entrasse lentamente na entrada incrivelmente apertada.

_AAAHHH ...!- Os olhos do menor estavam lacrimejando e ele agarrou nos lençóis próximos. Lee-kun era tão grande, parecia que ele seria dilacerado por dentro.

_Tente relaxar, vai se sentir melhor. - Gaara tentou soltar os músculos, mas ele sentiu a queimadura pulsando dentro dele. Lee... Estava dentro dele... Esse pensamento, de alguma forma conseguiu aliviar a dor um pouco, com isso ele chegou a suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Lee. Ele começou há contrair um pouco, quase todo o caminho. Finalmente, ele estava se acostumado. Mas mesmo assim Lee estava indo devagar porque percebeu que Gaara ainda estava com muita dor, mas quando Lee retirou-se e, em seguida, empurrou de novo, mais longe, ele bateu em alguma coisa dentro de Gaara que enviou faíscas á sua espinha. Ele arqueou as costas e engasgou.

_LEE!- Lee sabia que ele tinha encontrado o 'ponto mágico' de Gaara, e chocou-se contra ele novamente. Ele começou a se mover em um ritmo mais rápido, tirando suspiros e gemidos do menor com cada impulso. Entrada de Gaara era tão apertada, o calor que envolvia Lee e apertou-o com tanta força... Como alguém poderia ser tão apertado? Foi tão bom...

Lee apertou mais suas mãos puxando os quadris de Gaara junto, suando, gemendo e ofegando. Lee estendeu a mão para baixo no membro de Gaara e começou a bombeá-lo, manuseando a ponta. Gaara nunca havia sentido tanto êxtase, um prazer profundo estava a construir-se em seu estômago novamente e suas pernas começaram a tremer violentamente. Lee podia sentir seus espasmos, e começou a bombear ele e empurrado fundo mais do que nunca, cantando o seu nome em ritmo às estocadas.-Gaa... Ra... Ra... Gaara... - Ele podia sentir-se começando a chegar no clímax também.

_Lee... Lee... oh Deus, ah- A onda de prazer atravessou-o mais forte do que nunca tinha sentido antes, ele começou a chegar ao clímax com uma velocidade revigorante. -LEEEEE!- Gritou quando ele veio. Com o orgasmo, o traseiro de Gaara se contraiu em torno do membro pulsante de Lee.

_Ahh... AHHH... GAARA!- Ele chegou ao clímax derramando dentro dele. Os garotos desabaram sobre a cama juntos, arfando de exaustão. Lee virou a cabeça em direção ao seu amante perturbado e percebe que ele estava chorando.

_Lee-senpai... isso foi... a experiência mais incrível que eu já tive. Você me fez sentir... completo. Assim como um ser humano normal. - Os olhos de Lee começaram há lacrimejar um pouco, ele estava tão feliz que ele poderia dar a este garoto mais prazer do que nunca. Ele sabia que a vida do adolescente tinha sido nada além de dor, até agora, e ele estava mesmo triste que esta experiência teve que ferir-lo... Mas seria mais fácil da próxima vez. Lee sorriu.

_Obrigado, meu amor, por compartilhar isso comigo.- Beijaram-se uma última vez naquela noite, e com isso eles para debaixo das cobertas da cama de solteiro de Gaara, forçando-os a adormecer envolto nos braços do outro.


End file.
